


Calor

by CellyLS



Series: Encontros e Desencontros McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Calor, Hot Weather, M/M, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, Strip Tease, Traffic jam, engarrafamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve e Danny estão presos em um engarrafamento na via central e não podem sair dali. O calor está insuportável e eles não podem ligar o ar condicionado, o que lhes obriga a começarem a se livrar de algumas peças de roupa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



“Pode me dizer, novamente, por que eu estou preso em um engarrafamento dos infernos nesta ilha onde supostamente as pessoas vêm pra relaxar?”, Danny perguntou com irritação, sentado no banco do carona do camaro. Em primeiro lugar, ele não estava dirigindo seu carro. Em segundo lugar, ele estava em um ambiente tropical no meio da droga do Oceano Pacífico. E em terceiro lugar, ele estava passando por tudo isso no fim de semana de sua visita sem poder ver Grace e sem usar o ar condicionado.

“Estamos com pouca gasolina, e vamos precisar dela se quisermos que o carro saia daqui”, Steven, que dirigia – ou melhor, segurava o volante com força –, suspirou com agonia e passou uma das mãos pela testa, enxugando o suor que escorreria para seus olhos. Danny tinha razão em estar furioso, um engarrafamento como aquele seria reportado até no continente, mas não havia nada o que fazer além de esperar que a via da autoestrada fosse liberada depois que os bombeiros conseguissem controlar a situação do acidente que acontecera algumas centenas de metros adiante.

O loiro, que já não sabia mais o que fazer para se refrescar dentro daquela estufa de metal sobre rodas num sol de quarenta graus, afrouxou a gravata e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, cujas mangas já estavam remangadas até os cotovelos. “Interessante... interessante você dizer isso”, contorceu-se e arrancou os sapatos e as meias, “porque a última coisa que eu falei antes de entrarmos na autoestrada foi que era a sua vez de contribuir com o combustível, e agora estamos aqui, sem gasolina e sem refrigeração!”

“O combustível era suficiente para chegarmos ao nosso destino. Não tenho culpa pelo acidente imprevisto”, McGarrett respondeu calmamente, movimentando-se o mínimo possível.

Danny retirou a gravata do pescoço e jogou-a sobre o painel do carro. “Oh, então a culpa não é sua por ser imprudente, eu estava enganado”, retorquiu com sarcasmo. Os carros avançaram por exatos dois metros na pista e voltaram a parar. O loiro bufou apertando os olhos e escorou-se com uma careta no encosto do banco. Tudo estava quente dentro daquele carro, especialmente o material dos bancos. A sua camisa já estava colada ao corpo pelo suor, e as calças totalmente encharcadas. O loiro dobrou a barra de cada uma das pernas até o joelho e tentou dizer a si mesmo que isso iria ajudar a refrescá-lo. Ele fez o máximo possível para não tocar no cabelo, o que ele menos precisava era que tudo colasse na sua testa e piorasse mais ainda a gana que ele tinha de sair correndo nu dali e deixar McGarrett e o carro para trás.

Steven continuou controlando a respiração e racionalizando o calor que sentia. Manter a calma era fundamental em uma situação como aquela, como ele bem sabia. Ele vasculhou seu corpo inteiro em pensamento procurando áreas em que não estivesse sentindo tanta agonia pela alta temperatura. Antes, a sua nuca, onde a brisa batia evaporando o suor, estava sendo uma boa área de concentração. Mas depois que o carro havia mudado de posição, o vendo cessou, e o moreno não estava mais encontrando outra zona menos quente. Steven abriu os olhos e fitou o parceiro por uns segundos.

Danny estava praguejando baixinho, com o rosto virado para a janela, mirando onde uma caminhoneta de vidros escuros aguardava totalmente lacrada, o motorista alheio à inveja do loiro por seu sistema de condicionamento de ar. Steve notou também que a camisa do detetive estava totalmente aberta agora, e que o loiro tinha um dos joelhos dobrados, com o pé direito sobre o assento do banco, e o braço escorado sobre esse joelho. A calça social que Danny vestia continuava ali, mas havia sido dobrada e remangada como as mangas da camisa até a metade.

Ou seja, a imagem do loiro era obscena.

Steven sentiu-se culpado apenas por não estar sentindo qualquer culpa de ter deixado seu parceiro naquela situação e agora estar se aproveitando daquela visão. O moreno contorceu-se – um pouco para esconder a situação que a imagem de Danny havia lhe causado abaixo da cintura – e arrancou os calçados e as meias. O loirinho deixou de espiar a caminhonete por um segundo. “E então, superSEAL, qual é o esquema?”

Steven jogou os sapatos sobre o banco de trás. “Qual esquema?”

“O esquema pra não agonizar horrivelmente enquanto nos desidratamos até a morte nesse calor”.

“Não vamos morrer por ficarmos vinte minutos aqui”, o comandante tentou desviar o rosto para o movimento – ou melhor a falta dele – na rua ao redor do carro, assim não precisaria focalizar tanto na linha de umidade que escorria da testa do loiro para o pescoço, e depois para o peito, e depois para o abdômen e então para a cintura molhada da calça, que bem poderia ser desabotoada...

“Mas e se o engarrafamento durar por mais tempo? E se tivermos que ficar aqui por horas?!”, o loiro agitou-se.

“Será melhor se não se movimentar, Danny”, Steven alcançou a garrafa de água mineral que havia deixado no compartimento da porta. Seria bom que Danny ficasse quieto, estava sendo difícil manter os olhos longe dele. O comandante bebeu alguns goles do líquido, que já estava morno, e passou a garrafa para o amigo. Danny, escolhendo entre oferecer uma resposta ranzinza ou beber, entornou o restante da água garganta abaixo, e o moreno engoliu em seco observando os movimentos do parceiro, cuja sensualidade havia sido ampliada imensamente pelas gotas de suor e pela ausência de roupas. O calor que Steven sentia tornou-se ainda mais extenuante. Ele exalou o ar e sentiu-se obrigado a tirar a camiseta de cor escura que usava.

Os carros da fileira ao lado puderam avançar mais alguns metros, e os dois homens observaram com desalento os veículos que os deixavam para trás. Um conversível tripulado por duas mulheres de biquínis passou vagarosamente e elas assoviaram e festejaram na direção dos homens seminus no camaro. Os dois se entreolharam com as expressões constritas.

“Eu acho que elas nos dariam carona”, Danny comentou desanimadamente enquanto o conversível continuava adiante e desaparecia entre os outros carros.

“Abandonaria seu carro por duas mulheres e uma brisa fresca?”

“É claro que não”, Danny retrucou sarcasticamente. “Eu estou tão bem aqui, não está vendo?”, fez menção ao seu estado de desconforto. Mas tudo o que Steven via naquele momento era um aviso de perigo piscando em sua mente dizendo para ele impedir o impulso de demonstrar todo o desejo que sentia de arrancar o pouco que o outro ainda vestia de roupas. Danny pôs as mãos na cintura da calça, e Steven gelou por um instante. O loiro abriu o botão de forma displicente, alheio ao distúrbio que estava causando na pobre mente do comandante ao seu lado.

“O que vai fazer?”, Steven perguntou da forma mais neutra que conseguiu, tentando não gaguejar embora seu interior começasse agora a esquentar ainda mais do que antes, ferver.

“O que parece?”, o loiro perguntou com uma expressão de desdém e alcançou o pino do zíper.

Steven sabia que não deveria continuar encarando o que o parceiro estava fazendo com tanto entusiasmo ou o outro perceberia seus pensamentos impróprios, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar do show que estava acontecendo à sua frente. O carro de trás buzinou de forma desesperada, e o comandante não teria dado importância alguma a isso se Danny não tivesse parado de abrir a calça naquele instante. O moreno percebeu que o trânsito estava livre de novo, e voltou a espiar o parceiro que desistira de retirar a peça de roupa e agora bufava aliviado esperando que Steven pusesse o carro em movimento para que a brisa os salvasse finalmente.

O moreno escondeu pouco de seu descontentamento e começou a dirigir, repreendendo-se em silêncio. Algo em seu interior se contraiu quando Danny voltou a abotoar a calça e fechou a camisa. Havia desperdiçado a chance de atacar o loirinho, arrancar-lhe o restante das roupas e possuir aquela boca e todo o resto, ele poderia colocar a culpa na insolação e desidratação depois disso, mas agora a chance havia passado.

Os dois chegaram à sede do Five-0, vestiram seus calçados, e o loiro seguiu na frente, deixando a gravata no carro. Steven seguiu o parceiro até a entrada do prédio, enfiando rapidamente a camiseta que ainda estava úmida do suor anterior. Danny passou pelas portas e fechou os olhos sentindo o ar gelado do ambiente. Steven entrou logo atrás e encolheu-se com o choque térmico violento, mas foram as pernas de Danny que cambalearam e o moreno apoiou os ombros do parceiro.

Steven passou os braços ao redor do detetive. “Você está bem?”

“Acho que eu passei calor demais”, Danny respondeu sem se afastar do abraço protetor do amigo.

“Vamos para o escritório, vai se sentir melhor em alguns minutos”, Steven guiou o parceiro para o elevador, e Danny jogou-se ainda mais sobre o moreno durante a rápida subida. O comandante ajudou o amigo, deixou-o descansar no sofá de seu gabinete e ofereceu-lhe água fresca.

“Acho que agora estou com frio”, Danny disse e então sorriu. Steven surpreendeu-se com a malícia naquele gesto. O loiro esticou o braço e fechou a cortina blackout que ficava atrás do sofá no gabinete, então avançou lentamente e postou seus lábios sobre os de Steven. O beijo foi leve e rápido, e o detetive permaneceu observando Steven nos olhos aguardando sua reação. McGarrett sorriu, ainda surpreso, e abraçou o loiro beijando-lhe de volta com avidez.

“Eu sabia que não estava tendo alucinações quando te vi praticamente babando quando comecei a tirar a calça há alguns minutos no carro”, o loiro falou entre carícias.

“Se eu soubesse que estava fazendo de propósito, nem teríamos voltado ao escritório”, Steven declarou e retomou o que estava fazendo: devorando Danny.

Os dois continuaram no gabinete por horas, e Chin e Kono fingiram que não ouviram nada quando passaram pelo corredor e enxergaram todas as cortinas da sala de McGarrett “misteriosamente” fechadas.

“Está quente aqui no escritório, não acha, primo?”, a morena perguntou divertida.

Chin apenas balançou a cabeça. “Vamos interrogar alguns suspeitos”, e o havaiano empurrou a prima para a saída. O ar condicionado do prédio não seria suficiente para aquele setor naquela tarde.

fim

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que eu consiga trazer mais oneshots logo, Cris! ;)))


End file.
